Antes del comienzo
by Althea de Leo
Summary: Una charla entre padre e hijo le hará ver a Bokuto que por nada cambiaría el rumbo que tomó su vida. BokutoxOC. Día 8 del reto: Invierno. Si no has leído "Solo es el comienzo", es recomendable leerlo primero.


_Disclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate. Yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto._

 _Día 8 del reto: Invierno_

 _Anime: Haikyuu!_

 _Pareja: BokutoxOC_

* * *

 _Antes del comienzo_

Adaptarse a una nueva rutina es algo muy difícil al principio, hay momentos en los que solo quieres dejarla y continuar con la misma vida de antes pero habían casos como esto en los que solo tenías que acostumbrarte a la fuerza porque, pasara lo que pasara, jamás iba a cambiar o a irse.

—Esta lloran otra vez—dijo Bokuto con su brazo sobre los ojos. Él y su esposa Isae estaban en sus camas mirando el techo con sueño—no duerme nada.

—No… es igual de hiperactivo que tú…

—Eso no es mi culpa, los genes de tu familia también participan en esto—la chica volteó y le dio un golpe en el brazo— ¿iras tu o yo?

—Iré yo, tú duerme.

Isae se levantó de la cama con mucho cansancio y Bokuto la miró irse. Estaba muy fatigada, el bebé ya tenía un mes de nacido y lo menos que hacía era dormir… por las noches. Durante el día dormía como un ángel para luego quedarse despierto toda la noche como un búho.

—Este niño… ¿Por qué no deja de llorar? —habían pasado unos diez minutos o el bebé era difícil de dormir o su potencia pulmonar había aumentado—mejor voy a ver qué pasa.

Bokuto se sentó en el borde de la cama, observo el suelo unos segundos como tratando de encontrarle un significado a su vida y luego se paró para encaminarse al cuarto de su hijo, Akio. El niño en verdad no daba problemas… durante el día, durante la noche ya era otra historia. La vida de ambos había cambiado, en verdad que sí. Bokuto iba a sus prácticas de voleyball y se concentraba poco a pesar de seguir jugando como el Ace que una vez fue en Fukurodani, ahora que pertenecía a la selección nacional y con un bebé de un mes que tenía complejo de búho que toma café no lo ayudaba mucho a pesar de amar mucho a su hijo.

Caminó hacia el cuarto del niño, que era el que estaba a un lado del de ellos, y vio a su esposa caminando de un lado al otro como zombie con el bebé en brazos aun llorando. Isae caminaba un poco extraño y fue cuando Bokuto se dio cuenta.

—Está dormida… —ya había pasado otras veces y no representaba peligro para el bebé pero ya Bokuto había aprendido la lección de cómo hacer cuando su esposa estaba así—ven amor, dame a Akio… —su actitud de siempre se veía eclipsaba por su falta de sueño.

—Kotaro… ¿lo volví a hacer? —dijo la mujer con los ojos medio abiertos.

—Sí pero descuida, Akio siempre está bien en brazos de su madre… no creo que le hagas daño—Isae asintió con los ojos cerrados y se fue a la puerta del cuarto dejando a su esposo y a su hijo llorando—hijo, ¿por qué no duermes? Tienes el horario mal—dijo con su tono de fastidio común. Lo colocó sobre su brazo derecho, como un koala, así había dicho su suegra para poder dormirlo ya que a los niños les gusta mucho esa posición—debes tener frío, ha sido un invierno duro—Bokuto se asomó por la ventana y miró la cantidad de nieve que había y su cara de desprecio no era rara— ¿Dónde están Akaashi y Kuroo cuando los necesitas?... —luego se acordó de quienes estaba hablando y prefirió no seguir pensando en eso.

Akio lloraba con fuerzas y Bokuto caminaba de un lado al otro con paciencia. Prefirió darle de comer para ver si se calmaba.

—Ven, un poco de leche tibia te ayudará—se sentó en la mecedora y el bebé agarró rápido la chupa de su mamila—así está mejor—Bokuto comenzó a mecerse y a mirar el techo con sus ojeras haciendo acto de presencia. El bebé comenzó a moverse un poco aun con la chupa en la boca y Bokuto se le ocurrió algo.

Isae una vez le había dicho que los bebés cuando están dentro de la barriga de la madre escuchan todo y Bokuto había tomado la costumbre de hablarle a la barriga de Isae cada que podía y con su hiperactividad al máximo, no importaba si era un hombre de 26 años, seguí siendo igual que cuando tenía 17 años. Según su esposa, el bebé se calma cuando escuchaba la voz de su padre.

—Ya que no quieres que esté callado, voy a contarte una historia, un poco… disparatada pero fue como conocí a tu madre… a esa loca por el baseball—Bokuto miró las paredes del cuarto del niño que estaban decoradas con motivos de baseball… y uno pequeño de voleyball—cuando crezcas de seguro tendremos que contar esto otra vez pero ahí va. Primero que nada Akio, debes saber que tu madre es… como decirlo, mitad y mitad… su padre es un país donde se habla español y su madre es de Hokkaido… por eso cuando me insulta en español a veces no entiendo y de seguro a ti también te lo enseñará. De donde ella viene el baseball es muy famoso y tanto ella como tu abuelo son fanáticos a morir por ese juego—dijo Bokuto mirando un guante de baseball que estaba frente a él sobre los cajones de ropa del bebé—créeme hijo mío que lo detestaba, ahora no tanto.

" _Digamos que el primer encuentro con tu madre fue uno al que fui obligado ir, no soy fanático del baseball pero tenía que acompañar a Kuroo que había conseguido una cita con una chica y como la chica no quería ir sola pues… se llevó a una amiga con ella"._

.

* * *

.

—No entiendo por qué tengo que ir contigo, eres el mata mujeres—dijo Bokuto con fastidio viendo la camisa que estaba usando, una de un equipo de baseball.

—No fue mi decisión y tu me debes muchos favores, si por mi fuera tu ni estarías aquí—dijo Kuroo con fastidio. Ambos habían llegado al estadio—solo te pido un favor, solo uno y no puedes hacerlo por todos los años de amistad.

—… —Bokuto le levantó una ceja. Kuroo lo estaba extorsionando descaradamente—¿pero por qué tengo que usar la camisa del equipo rival? —dijo con una tick en la ceja.

—No habían mas—Kuroo cargaba una camisa de los Yomiuri Giants y Bokuto de los Hanshin Tigers, los eternos rivales—quita esa cara de lunes y sé feliz, quien sabe, tal vez puedas tener acción con la amiga si lo haces bien y yo también saldré beneficiado, fui a un juego con ella hace unos días y créeme, hace algo con la lengua que espero que su amiga también sepa para que veas.

—… no tienes remedio, ¿verdad?

Kuroo negó con la cabeza y comenzaron a entrar al estadio, según la chica, estarían en unas gradas que no quedaban tan lejos de la red de seguridad. El juego había comenzado hace media hora pero ambos tenían algo que hacer antes así que ellas ya sabían que iban a llegar tarde.

— ¿No es mucha emoción por un juego de baseball? Ni que fuera inte… —Kuroo le colocó la mano en la boca antes de que terminara de regarla.

—Si dices algo malo sobre el juego te aseguro que todos te caerán encima, mira que hay mucha gente y ya lo viví—Bokuto rodó los ojos y asintió con fastidio—sigamos, ahí están.

—… ¿no me digas que es la short de jean? —dijo Bokuto viendo a una chica con el short puesto y que gritaba como loca a los jugadores algo que no entendía y que todos a su alrededor estaban más o menos tranquilos pero ella destacaba entre todos.

— _**¡DALE PAPITO, PARA QUE LLEVES A TU CASA! ¡BUSCALE DUEÑO!**_ —gritaba la chica de largos cabellos castaños claros.

—No, esa es la tuya, la mía es la que está al lado.

—… me debes una enorme desgraciado.

— _**¡DALE PAPA!**_

.

* * *

.

" _Tu madre… digamos que su fanatismo es algo de estudio, tan solo mira tu cuarto Akio… solo baseball. Me sorprendió que usara un short porque estábamos en invierno, sí, conocí a tu madre más o menos en esta época fría… y la muy demente andaba en short… ¿Qué te puedo decir, hijo? El amor es ciego e imbécil. No digo que este loca, más loco fui yo al casarme con ella y he de admitir que no nos llevamos bien para nada. Ella iba de un lado y yo del otro, somos muy distintos y su… su forma de ser se parecía mucho a la mía pero ella era más alegre y dulce. Te voy a contar unas cuantas cosas subidas de tono pero no le digas nada a mami"_

.

* * *

.

— ¡Kuroo! Qué bueno que por fin llegas—la chica se levantó y le dio un abrazo a la pelinegra que estaba a un lado de la chica fanática—pensé que no llegarías—dijo la chica con cara de pocos amigos y de forma amenazadora para con Kuroo.

— _**¡DALE MAMITA!**_ —los tres se quedaron estáticos con los gritos que pegaba la chica de cabello largo. Bokuto la miró y, siendo él muy hiperactivo y escandaloso, la chica le ganaba en escándalo.

—Mi amiga, Hanamoto Isae—la pelinegra le tocó el hombro a su amiga para que dejara de ver el juego para que volteara—Isae… Isae…

— ¿Qué pasa, Naomi? —dijo la chica con molestia al ser interrumpida mientras miraba su juego.

—Ah Isae… él es Kuroo Tetsuro y este es su amigo, Bokuto Kotaro… los jugadores de voleyball que te dije el otro día—dijo la chica sujetando el brazo de Kuroo—Isae y yo estudiamos la misma carrera y como ven… le encanta el baseball.

—Ah… que bien, mucho gusto—Isae volvió a voltear para mirar el juego _ **—¡SI QUEIERES TE VOLTEO EL ESTADIO PARA QUE BATEÉS PA'LANTE!**_

— ¿Qué está diciendo? —dijo Bokuto con curiosidad.

—Es mitad, su padre habla español y es un poco fanático del baseball, se lo pegó a Isae desde niña y cada vez que ve un juego hace lo mismo, tampoco sé que dice pero pareciera que dijera groserías—dijo la pelinegra en voz baja.

—No son groserías, Naomi. Son solo cosas que normalmente digo cuando veo un juego… es apoyo moral a los jugadores para que jueguen bien y estoy al lado tuyo, puedo oír lo que dices.

—Sí, apoyo moral—dijo Bokuto con fastidio—si dándole esos gritos les estás dando apoyo moral no sé qué será si los estuvieras matando.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes? De seguro estas aquí a golpes—dijo Isae retadoramente a Bokuto. Le llevaba unos cuantos centímetros más a la pobre chica pero eso no impedía que ella lo desafiara con la mirada.

— ¿Y tú como sabes?

—Comenzando con que traes la camisa del equipo contrario cuando aquí todos somos de los Giants—dijo Isae posando un dedo en el pecho de Bokuto para luego subirlo y darle en la nariz—solo un tonto y alguien que no sepa de los equipos de baseball le pasa esto, así que asumo que eres un caso raro y eres ambas cosas.

—… —Bokuto miró a la chica a los ojos, tenía unos ojos color almendrados muy bonitos según él pero jamás lo admitirá, tampoco admitiría que le veía la parte trasera desde que bajaron por las escaleras—ok, hagamos esto, si ganan los Tigers tu vendrás a un juego de voleyball y veras que es mucho mejor y menos aburrido que esto… y te cortaras el cabello.

— ¿Y si ganan los Giants?

—Pues te pagare otra entrada para el próximo juego en la sala VIP y me rapo la cabeza—Kuroo y Naomi veían todo muy apartados de la situación no querían interrumpir lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos con los dos. Los ojos de Isae brillaron de maldad, estaba muy segura de su victoria.

—Trato hecho.

 _ **1 hora después.**_

—No fue tan malo, me entretuve un poco—dijo Bokuto caminando con Kuroo hacia la estación del tren. Kuroo iba con una cara de molestia y Bokuto de triunfo—ganaron los Tigers, cerveza, nachos y mi orgullo de hombre intacto.

—Eres un idiota, Bokuto—dijo Kuroo sin mucho resentimiento por lo que había pasado—sé que te dije que el sexo con Naomi es increíble pero no era para que explotaras las feromonas enfrente de Isae, menos mal estábamos todos ahí sino ya los hubiera visto en las sillas.

—No seas idiota, ¿Cómo iba a querer estar con esa mujer? Se nota que no es nada delicada y el Ace necesita a alguien de su altura para presumirla en los juegos. Soy el mejor del país—no era cierto pero prefería mantener su estado de ánimo alto, para que no entrara en estado emo—no puedo andar con cualquiera y menos con una loca fanática del baseball como ella.

—… —Kuroo rodó los ojos y no dijo más nada, no tenía caso hacerle ver lo más obvio.

.

* * *

.

" _Tu madre me tenía ganas desde un principio, eso lo sé muy bien_ —el bebé miraba a su padre hablar con tal interés que se había olvidado comer y solo escuchaba la voz de su padre— _sí, ella fue al juego, creo que la pasó bien al verme jugar y… a partir de ahí comenzamos a conocernos mejor, de una manera un tanto fuera de lo común pero yo solo seguía las ordenes de ella"._

.

* * *

.

—Será divertido Isae, además se lo prometiste a Bokuto—ambas estaban llegando a la cancha de la universidad e Isae no mostraba mucho interés en ver el juego.

—El voleyball me parece aburrido y es un fastidio que lo veré tan solo porque el idiota ese me retó.

—Y ganó justamente, así que nada de quejas por favor.

Al entrar a la cancha se dieron cuenta que el partido había comenzado pero tan solo iban 5 contra 3 de la primer ronda. Ambas se sentaron en la primera grada para ver mejor y cuando ambos chicos se dieron cuenta de que Isae y Naomi habían llegado decidieron lucirse más.

Al llegar el descanso no fueron a hablar con ellas, debían descansar y tomar agua. Bokuto se colocó un poco de agua en la mano y se la pasó por la cara para refrescarse. Isae vio todo eso y muchos más, con el uniforma de baseball lucia como un completo idiota pero mirándola mejor en esos momento se dio cuenta de que tenía unas piernas de infarto, musculosas y largas… ni hablar de su parte trasera.

—Isae… Isae… —Naomi volteó a ver que miraba la chica y se dio cuenta que estaba viendo— ¿en serio te afectó mucho? Creo que el frío del invierno te está afectando un poco.

—Cállate que no es nada, no pienses mal de mí y menos cuando me hizo hacer esto—dijo Isae tocándose su, ahora, corto cabello—solo vine para cumplir mi parte de la apuesta.

—Sí pero te está afectando más de lo que creí.

—Cállate.

Al terminar el juego ambos chicos se reunieron con ellas para ver que tal les había parecido el juego. Naomi parecía satisfecha, estaba saliendo con Kuroo y obviamente ya había asistido a varios juegos pero esta sería el primer juego de Isae.

— ¿Y qué tal? ¿O crees que no soy todo un Ace?

— ¿Tu? ¿El Ace de la cancha? —la chica explotó en risas viendo al chico cada vez arrugar más la frente—créeme que será mi primer juego de ese deporte aburrido pero he visto a muchos Ace mejores que tú en varios deportes, no te hagas la estrellita cuando ni a estrellado llegas.

— ¿Estrellado? ¿Acaso sabes quién era yo en secundaria? —Kuroo y Naomi comenzaron a alejarse de los problemáticos—yo estaba entre los cinco mejores jugadores de 17 años en todo el país.

—Oh, ¿y a donde te llevó eso? no veo que seas un jugador profesional, sigues jugando para un equipo universitario—Bokuto estaba molesto, su expresión de molestia infantil estaba entreteniendo a Isae.

Ya para este punto la otra pareja se había ido del lugar, confiaban en que estarían bien y que no se matarían… en realidad esperaban otra cosa.

—Me llevó a donde estoy hoy así que no tienes nada que decir, ¿y tú? ¿A dónde te ha llevado tu fanatismo del baseball?.

— ¿Qué? ¿Un jugador universitario? ¿Acaso te vas a quedar ahí? Y mi fanatismo no te interesa y tampoco a donde me ha llevado.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa lo mío entonces?

—No me importa tu vida o tus logros en realidad, solo quería ver con que estúpida respuesta me tratabas de callar, cara de búho.

—Ni que me importara mucho decirte mis cosas, enana de charco.

—A mi menos me importa saber y enana tu abuela.

—Bien.

—Bien—ya para este punto no había nadie en la cancha y su pelea se tornó más violenta.

.

* * *

.

" _Akio… hijo mío, cuando seas grande debes entender que siempre, siempre, siempre hay que llevarle la contraria a una mujer, pero fuertemente así como hice con tu madre. Recuerda siempre tendrás tu recompensa al final. Mamá y yo después de esa pelea tuvimos un momento de iluminación que nos aclaró la mente y después de eso no volvimos a pelear de esa manera…. Lo bueno es que eres un bebé y no entiendes nada"._

.

* * *

.

— ¡Mas! ¡Más! No tan rápido que voy a… —Bokuto aligeró su respiración. Su pecho subía y bajaba con intensidad, se estaba sintiendo muy bien.

—…

Cuando se dice "violenta" no siempre significa que se tiene que llevar todo a los golpes, ¿no?

—Este debe ser lo que dijo Kuroo sobre la lengua—Bokuto estaba en un éxtasis de emoción mientras la chica hacia su trabajo en la parte baja del jugador de voleyball—veo que eres… experta.

— ¿Quién crees que le enseñó a Naomi?

La pelea los había llevado a tal estado de calentura que la única manera de pararlo fue encerrándose en el armario del gimnasio y descargar todas las hormonas, feromonas y todo lo que terminara en monas. Eran jóvenes, 20 años los dos y unas ansias grandes de sexo que tal vez no sintieron al principio pero que Kuroo y Naomi si se dieron cuenta y cada uno se dio a la tarea de decírselo a Bokuto e Isae pero como siempre, el orgullo es primero y negaron tal disparatada teoría.

— ¿Sí? ¿Y que más sabes hacer? —Isae lo sentó en una silla y se sentó sobre el mientras movía sus caderas para provocarlo más mientras lo besaba.

—Muchas cosas.

—Hoy es un día hermoso—dijo Bokuto antes de que la panti de Isae desapareciera entre los balones de voleyball.

.

* * *

.

" _Hijo mío… hijo mío… hijo mío… algo que aprendí de tu madre ese día fue que tal vez no tiene el pecho de un calibre grande pero eso no importa cuando se tiene el trasero de tu madre, no hay maravilla más grande que sus caderas y solo pidió a Kami-sama que se las proteja siempre. Ok, ya que eres un bebé, y no me vas a entender, puedes oír esto. Tuvimos sexo, he de decir que el mejor que he tenido, lo hicimos tres veces en el armario… sí Akio, tus padres somos muy enérgicos. El truco que dijo tu tío Kuroo… es… es la maravilla más grande de todas, no sé cómo lo hace pero logra ponerme feliz en un dos por tres"._

.

* * *

.

 _ **3 meses después.**_

— ¿No has visto a Bokuto? —preguntó Akaashi mientras caminaba de regreso a su dormitorio junto con Kuroo.

—No desde esta mañana, lo vi salir y me saludó temprano pero siguió otro camino. No sé a dónde fue pero en la universidad no lo vi—Akaashi levantó una ceja y se puso a pensar donde podría estar el ex capitán—debe de estar bien, él no es idiota.

—No, pero descuidado sí.

—Mira, tengo la llave de su habitación, si quieres podemos entrar a ver si se quedó dormido en el retrete.

—Sí, creo que es mejor porque es raro que no me haya escrito para joderme la paciencia durante lo que va de día.

—Muy bien, vamos.

Los tres vivían en la misma residencia estudiantil, sus cuartos estaban en el segundo piso, el de Kuroo a un lado y el de Akaashi a dos cuartos del de él. Kuroo también vio extraño todo eso de que su amigo se hubiera ido por un lado y no hubiera dicho nada. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con una habitación recogida y limpia, no había rastro de que algo hubiera pasado.

—Todo está normal—dijo Kuroo antes de ir hasta la ventana y abrir las cortinas para que entrara un poco de luz—es extraño, no hay notas ni nada.

—Y tampoco hay comida hecha—dijo Akaashi acercándose a la cocina—es extraño que no…

— _¡Mas! ¡Dame más!_ —ambos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar esa voz de mujer salir del cuarto de Bokuto— _¡No seas egoísta, muévete más!_ —la voz de la chica era tal nivel de éxtasis que ambos chicos se sonrojaron.

— _Ya tu sabes cómo hacer para que me mueva más._

— _Lo estás haciendo bien pero quiero más rápido, más y más rápido_ —la chica soltó un grito lleno de placer y Akaashi y Kuroo se miraron las caras. Kuroo tenía ganas de interrumpir para dañarle el día a Bokuto— _Bokuto…_

— _Ya tú sabes cómo es…_

— _Muévete más rápido… Bokuto-sempai_ —después de decir eso la chica pegó tal grito que Akaashi y Kuroo salieron corriendo del apartamento de Bokuto.

—Está bien—dijo Akaashi luego de cerrar la puerta con cuidado.

—Sí… ¿puedo ir un rato a tu apartamento? Mi cuarto está pegado al de él.

—Sí, todo el tiempo que quieras.

.

* * *

.

" _Tu madre era una bestia en la cama… bueno en realidad lo es todavía, por eso fue que quedó embarazada de ti. Fue una noche increíble el día que te engendramos pero esa es otra historia para cuando tengas 15 o 16 años que te expliquemos como se hacen bebés los al estilo salvaje. Pero continuando, tu madre y yo tuvimos una "relación", o algo así, de puro dame y toma… o sea solo sexo. Era continuo, parecía jamás cansarse._

 _Lo hacíamos en la cocina, en el baño, en el cuarto, en el piso y una vez fui con ella a un juego de baseball y lo hicimos rápidamente en el baño, fue asqueroso pero rápido y la adrenalina me mantenía feliz el… ah… digámosle el pepino. Mi pepino estaba en su mejor época hijo mío y cuando el pepino es feliz tu madre es feliz. Nos teníamos mucha confianza, tanta que hasta una vez hicimos un trio con tu tío Kuroo pero esa historia es para otro día._

 _Al año más o menos ya no podía ocultarlo más, no lo aguante y le dije a tu madre que estaba enamorado de ella"._

.

* * *

.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Isae? —dijo Bokuto mientras colocaba el calentador, estaban en invierno y el frío los estaba manteniendo encerrados. Ya sus dos amigos sabían que él y ella tenían este tipo de relación de amigos con derecho y lo aceptaban, era el pepino de él así que no eran nadie para juzgar.

La chica estaba decorando un poco el mini departamento de Bokuto con algunas cosas navideñas.

—Sé que aquí no se celebra la navidad de esta manera pero en mi casa sí y si voy a quedarme aquí un rato pues quiero sentir ese aire navideño—Bokuto se sentó en el sofá para ver un poco de televisión, no dijo nada porque ahora que sentía cosas por ella le gustaba verla feliz.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Isae caminó hasta él y se le sentó en las piernas y lo comenzó a besar— ¿y eso? ¿Estas feliz?

—… cuando estoy a tu lado sí, soy muy feliz—lo volvió a besar pero esta vez rodeando sus brazos en su cuello mientras Bokuto la sujetaba por la cintura.

—Te amo… —dijo Bokuto entre el beso e Isae se separó de golpe. Él la miró con temor, no había querido confesarse antes por la respuesta que pudiera haber dado Isae. Él no era persona de todos pudieran soportar e Isae había hecho eso y mucho más.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—… que… yo… bueno… —no sabía como decirlo de nuevo, le había salido del alma. Isae tomó su rostro para que se calmara y le dio una caricia en la mejilla.

—Dilo otra vez—la chica le sonrió dulcemente y Bokuto respiró hondo, ya no sentía nervios ni dudas en decirlo.

—Te amo.

Isae lo abrazó fuertemente mientras él le devolvía el abrazo con fuerzas.

.

* * *

.

" _Esa noche el sexo fue distinto… fue… no sé, solo fue diferente y más duradero creo yo. A pesar de todo fue genial como siempre. Por supuesto, luego de confesármele a tu madre ambos comenzamos una relación amorosa, con la misma cantidad de sexo pero esta vez saliendo como pareja, la llevaba a restaurantes y al cine. Peleábamos mucho por todo, íbamos a partidos de baseball y de voleyball juntos y ella me daba ánimos cuando yo tenía un juego y tus tíos estaban contentos por así decirlo… en realidad ella peleaba más conmigo… por mis bajones repentinos de actitud emo._

 _Tu madre siempre ha sido mi pilar y ahora tu también lo eres… pero no todas las historias son felices—_ Bokuto puso una cara de fastidio cuando le llegó a la cabeza un recuerdo en específico _—todo era perfecto, ¿verdad, Akio? Tenía a tu madre conmigo, comenzamos a vivir juntos, el sexo era de otro universo con ella, nos graduamos al año siguiente y cuando teníamos 23 años tomé todo el valor que tuve y le propuse matrimonio, ya me habían llamado para jugar con el equipo nacional así que vi la oportunidad para unir nuestras vidas. No nos casamos hasta el años siguiente antes de que ella cumpliera sus 24… pero antes de la boda y del final feliz y toda esa mierda; llegó un momento en mi vida que jamás pensé que tendría que pasar… conocer a mi suegro"._

 _._

* * *

.

— ¿Y si digo que comí algo malo y me dio una intoxicación nivel 5? —dijo Bokuto antes de que ambos cruzaran una esquina, dos casas después estaba la casa de la familia de Isae— ¿y si…? ¡¿Estas es la casa?! —Bokuto se quedó viendo una de esas casa tradicionales japonesas que eran enormes—pero… pero… ¿Cómo? ¿No es mucha casa para tu padre?

—Mi padre se volvió a casar, fue antes de concerté. Se mudaron a esta casa hace un año más o menos y es de este tamaño porque aquí no solo vive mi padre y mi madrastra sino también dos tías, mis siete primos, los esposos de mis tías, mi abuela y el bebé que tuvo mi padre hace tres meses con su nueva esposa—Isae sonreía como si nada y Bokuto estaba pensando en que tal vez se había enamorado de la persona equivocada—es la parte latina de mi padre, normalmente allá se tiene familias grandes.

—Ya veo… pero… —Bokuto no pudo terminar de hablar cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse.

— _**¡Papi!**_ —Isae salió corriendo a abrazar a su padre.

—Mi niña preciosa, ¿Cómo has estado?... _**¿ese es tu prometido? Debiste traerlo antes… ¿y qué le pasó en el pelo?**_ —el hombre era alto, piel blanca, cabello marrón como el de su hija, ojos oscuros y un bigote muy intimidante.

— _ **No seas rudo con él, papi.**_ Bokuto, mi padre.

—Muchos gusto en conocerlo, señor—Bokuto se inclinó pero no se esperó que el hombre lo tomara por los hombros y los abrazara con fuerza. El hombre era más alto que él y eso ya era decir mucho.

—Seremos familia chico y en mi familia se dan abrazos—cada vez apretaba más a Bokuto contra su pecho y el pobre chico se quedaba sin aire.

—Gracias… señor…

—Papá… —Isae miró a su padre como diciéndole que lo soltara.

—Descuida hija, tu prometido y yo tendremos una pequeña charla en estos momentos, tu ve con tus tías y tus primos que tu hermano y yo nos encargaremos de él como si fuera ya parte de la familia—por alguna razón Bokuto quiso salir corriendo de ahí.

—Muy bien—dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

—No me dijiste que tenías un hermano—dijo Bokuto a Isae antes de que se fuera.

—Uno mayor—la chica se despidió de él con la mano y se fue dejándolos solos.

—Muy bien chico… —Bokuto sintió un escalofrío por la espalda y miró al hombre—está entrando la temporada de frío, ¿quieres algo para entrar en calor? De seguro nevara pronto.

—Ah… si no es mucha molestia…

 _ **Media hora después.**_

— ¡Me caes bien niño! —dijo el padre de Isae riendo escandalosamente—toma más, toma más.

—Me agrada papá, mi hermana no fue tonta con este—dijo un hombre parecido a Isae— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estas entrando en calor?

—Sí… mucho en realidad, señor.

—Bebe más, bebe más… —el padre de Isae le sirvió más ron en el vaso—en mi familia somos muy competitivos niño—Bokuto lo miró y le levantó una ceja, ya le estaba interesando lo que decía el hombre—mi hija no quiso practicar ningún deporte. Mi hijo aquí es un jugador de baseball profesional y me hace sentir orgulloso, por supuesto mi hija hace también un gran trabajo como nutrióloga, mi equipo no podría estar mejor.

—… —Bokuto casi escupe la bebida al escuchar al hombre— ¿su equipo?... ¿Qué equipo?

—Pues los Giants niño, ¿acaso Isae nunca te dijo nada? —Bokuto quedó de piedra y casi deja caer el vaso—pero eso no importa, lo importante aquí es que ustedes dos se van a casar y sé que la vas a cuidar.

—Sí señor.

—Pa, yo voy a ver que hacen las chicas, nos vemos en un rato para la cena—al salir el hermano mayor de Isae de la habitación Bokuto sintió otro escalofrío recorrerle la columna, por alguna razón no le agradaba quedarse solo con ese hombre.

—Sírvete un poco más.

—Sí… —Bokuto fue a tomar el refresco para echarle al ron cuando el padre de Isae lo detuvo.

—No es de hombres echarle refresco al ron, hijo.

—Igual usted va a dormirse primero—no supo de donde vino ese atrevimiento pero el padre de la chica solo rió por todo lo alto.

—Hagamos lago niño, vamos a ver quién acuesta a quien. Los japoneses son buenos bebiendo pero no aguantando.

—Trato hecho.

.

* * *

.

" _Jamás, jamás, jamás pero jamás de los jamases hagas algo como eso con tu abuelo… obviamente él terminó ganado y yo pasando pena en el suelo aunque estuve a un vaso de ganarle pero ya verá… pronto le daré la revancha. Recuerdo que hasta terminamos bailando una música extraña antes de caer dormido._

 _Luego de esos días fríos quisimos planear la boda para el invierno del año siguiente, casi finalizando Noviembre y antes del cumpleaños de tu madre. Como querían una boda estilo de ellos, o sea muy colorida y ruidosa, tuve que tomar clases de baile… baile de salón… y muchos otros tipos… todo porque amo a tu madre y por supuesto ni Kuroo ni Akaashi se salvaron de esta. Si yo iba entonces ellos vendrían conmigo._

 _Cuando ella me dijo el "sí" yo definitivamente fui el hombre más feliz de todos. La boda fue… fue increíble si he de ser franco—_ el bebé soltó la mamila y Bokuto se lo puso en el hombro para sacarle los gases _—me sorprendió mas le hecho de que cuando ya estaba acabando la fiesta todos bailamos, si a lo que yo hacía se le puede llamar bailar. Kuroo y Akaashi eran mucho mejores que yo y bailaron con unas primas de Isae… no quiero ni decirte que hicieron después con ellas… esa es historia que tal vez tu tío Akaashi no te cuente pero puede que tu tío Kuroo sí lo haga._

 _Voy a ponerme un poco serio ahorita. Cuando la veía ser feliz ahí, bailando y riendo con todas su familia me di cuenta de que las personas son felices por momentos cortos, son felices por cosas sin importancia pero siempre estando con los que quieres—_ el bebé soltó un gas pero pequeño _—ese es mi niño. ¿Por qué son tan felices? Ni yo lo sé pero jamás quisiera ver cambiar a tu madre, verla ser así me llena y no podría pedir más que eso. Pensándolo bien, todos los momentos importantes con tu madre fueron en invierno, incluso tu nacimiento fue en esa época._

 _Tu madre y yo somos de personalidades distintas y más de una vez ha usado los puños para calmarme. Como ambos éramos fanáticos de cosas distintas pues decidimos que tomaríamos un año para hacer lo que quisiéramos antes de tenerte. Fuimos a juegos de baseball y voleyball, ahora que sabía que su padre era el entrenador me hacía sentir más seguro de estar ahí… y si quería seguir agradándole debía ir._

 _Pero hay algo que he aprendido todos estos años con tu madre a mi lado, sé que vendrán momentos difíciles y que puede que haya momentos en los que no nos entenderemos para nada pero yo sé que no importa donde estemos y ni que nos guste porque yo sé que sea en una cancha de boleyball o en un estadio de baseball, siempre hijo mí, siempre habrá lugar para nosotros dos y ahora para ti también"._

Bokuto vio que su pequeño ya se había dormido y se sintió más tranquilo, ya podría dormir e Isae debía ya estar descansando.

—Menos mal que no te entiende—Bokuto volteó hacia la puerta la escuchar esa voz. Había dejado al bebé en su cuna e Isae lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta— ¿en verdad te hago muy feliz?

—Extrañamente sí, ambos somos extraños así que nos llevamos bien.

—Lo hiciste bien, se durmió… creo que ambos lo estamos haciendo bien—Bokuto había sentido nervios de ser padre desde un principio y por eso Isae se esforzaba en que él y el bebé fueran más unidos—eres un buen padre.

—De 20 veces que lo intento 5 me salen bien así que me siento orgulloso de eso. Y tú eres una buena madre—ella rió y se acercó a él para abrazarlo— ¿Por qué no estas dormida?

—No tenía sueño, me preocupaba Akio y cuando venía para acá te escuché contarle todo eso al niño. Además quise subir un poco el calentador, el frío del invierno comenzó fuerte este año.

—Bueno, algún día se lo diremos pero con censura.

—Oye… ¿quisieras que hagamos algo sin censura?—Bokuto miró el reloj de pared del cuarto de Akio, aun faltaban unas cuatro horas para el amanecer.

— ¿Podemos hacer cosas sin censura? —preguntó Bokuto. Ella asintió y se quitó la bata dejando ver una pijama un poco subida de tono pero muy al estilo maternal—…

—Tenemos mucho tiempo.

—El pepino está feliz—ambos rieron y se fueron camino a su habitación.

De seguro caerían dormidos apenas se acostaran en la cama pero así era su nueva vida y por nada del mundo la cambiaria.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _Holiiiiiis! una pequeña conti del shot de "Solo es el comienzo" espero que les guste. En realidad este iba a ser para el verano pero me confundí y seguía invierno pero el del verano ya esta avanzado (me refiero a la temática de los retos XD) el siguiente sera sobre verano y no será de este anime :/ Sera de nanatsu no taizai o los siete pecados capitales (si no lo han visto deben verlo, es muy bueno y leer el manga) (para las que si lo han visto o leído pues son invitadas a leerlo)_

 _Nos leemos después._

 _Althea de Leo._


End file.
